


Coffee?

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, First Meetings, M/M, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: This couldn’t have happened, not to his best friend, the person who least deserved any pain like this.





	Coffee?

_No_ , was his only thought as he ran the distance from his apartment to the hospital. This couldn’t have happened, not to his best friend, the person who least deserved any pain like this. 

If it was true, Tsukishima had no idea what he’d do. His best friend, his  _only_  friend, had been in a car accident and was in a critical condition when paramedics had arrived. That’s what they’d told him on the phone anyway, and he really hoped that it wasn’t true. 

He could see the shining lights of the hospital at the end of the street now, panting as he ran.  _God, I really ought to keep my fitness up_ , he thought bitterly, reflecting on his lack of physical activity briefly. 

As the hospital doors neared, he readied himself to hear the worst. He sped through the doors, only slowing down enough that he didn’t bash his face against a window. He ran straight to the receptionist, who looked over the top of her glasses, down her nose at him, and let out a quiet huff. 

“I’m looking for Yamaguchi Tadashi?” He tried, at least pretending that he had some shred of dignity left after his entrance. 

The receptionist looked down at her computer, typing out what seemed to be an essay before she bothered to respond to his question. 

“He’s down in operation room 3 right now, if you’d kindly wait and take a seat, I’ll have a doctor come see you as soon as they can.” 

Tsukishima let out a huff, anxiety eating away at him as he ignored the request to sit, and paced up and down. 

 _What if Yamaguchi couldn’t be saved? What if he was going to be in a coma for months? What if_ , he wondered,  _what if Yamaguchi didn’t remember him?_

That was the thought that hurt the most. The thought that Yamaguchi could possibly forget him after all the years they’d been friends. As an afterthought, Tsukishima wondered where Yamaguchi’s girlfriend was but then decided that the hospital would only have called the people who were emergency contacts for the younger male. Yamaguchi’s family were out of town so he wasn’t surprised that they weren’t at the hospital already, they’d definitely be there by morning though. 

“Excuse me,” a voice said, cutting into Tsukishima’s thoughts. “Are you here for Yamaguchi Tadashi?” 

Tsukishima paused upon hearing his best friends name and turned his head to see a man, about his own height, staring at him with a curious gaze. 

“Yes,” he replied, hope lacing his voice. “Is he okay?” 

Tsukishima hated how desperate he sounded, the other man seemingly paid no attention though. 

“Your friend is in a stable condition,” the man started. “He has a broken leg, and both his wrists were fractured upon impact. The only worrying injury was the cut across his forehead, however, we have stitched that up and your friend should be awake sometime in the next few days.” 

The blond let out a sigh of relief at the news. Yamaguchi wasn’t going to die, he would be fine. He collapsed into one of the chairs that lined the wall, watching as the other male’s mouth twitched up into an amused smirk. 

“Haven’t you got somewhere else to be?” Tsukishima snapped, an annoyed tone in his voice as he looked at the man. 

Despite his tone, however, as Tsukishima took in the male’s appearance a second time it occurred to him that the man in question was incredibly attractive. 

Black hair, messy beyond belief with bangs that covered one of his golden eyes. He was tall, about the same height as Tsukishima himself, but broader across the shoulders. If Tsukishima was being honest with himself, he could almost say that this man was exactly Tsukishima’s type. 

“Actually, I finished work for the night just after I told you your friend was okay,” the man grinned. 

Tsukishima groaned, cursing his luck. Of course he’d be landed with the one person in the hospital who finished work then. 

Tsukishima was caught off guard when the man made a proposal. 

“How about you come get coffee with me. I doubt you’re going to be leaving here any time soon, are you?” 

Tsukishima squinted at the other male. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go with the other, in fact, the proposal was sounding quite good at the moment. 

“I don’t even know who you are,” he stated simply, causing a laugh to tumble from the black-haired man’s lips. 

“I’m the doctor attending your friend,” he said. “My name’s Kuroo Tetsurou. Now would you please just accept my invitation to coffee?” 

Tsukishima couldn’t find it in himself to say no. 


End file.
